Time will Heal All
by Moonlit2dreams
Summary: It's been two years after the war. Hermione has become an Unspeakable and is now working in the Time Room. Through an accident and an unknown prophecy Hermione travels back in time. She won't be prepared for what she will have to face and who she will have to face it with. Can she save a lonely man with a darkened soul without losing her own? Time Travel Fic! HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing! J.K. Rowling owns everything!**

 **Summary: It's been almost two years after the war. Hermione has become an Unspeakable and is now working in the Time Room. Through an accident and an unknown prophecy Hermione travels back in time. She won't be prepared for what she will have to face and who she will have to face it with. Can she save a lonely man with a darkened soul without losing her own? Time Travel Fic! HG/SS**

 **Warnings: AU! Lemons! Language! Violence! Fluffy goodness!**

 **A/N: I have never written a time travel fic before and this will definitely be an experiment. I am so excited! I ask you to please read and review!**

 **Chapter 1-**

Harry glared as another photographer shoved a camera in his face. Merlin, would it never stop? He was about to reprimand the man when he noticed an Unspeakable stepping out of the floo and joining the multitude of witches and wizards in the Ministry's atrium. He recognized almost immediately, even with the Unspeakable robes obscuring her identity.

He grinned and made his way through the large crowd toward his friend. She must have seen him because she stopped and waited for him to catch up with her.

"Hermione." He greeted when he finally reached her.

She nodded and motioned for him to follow. He had forgotten that they were not allowed to speak while wearing their unspeakable robes. He silently followed her into the lift and allowed her to press the button for the correct floor. He'd taken the morning off of work to come and speak with her. It felt like a long time since he'd seen her.

Of course, since she'd joined the Unspeakables a few months ago she'd been very busy. Hermione always threw herself into her work. He missed her and he had something very important to speak to her about.

When they arrived at ninth floor she wordlessly stepped out and he followed. As soon as the lift closed behind them she finally removed her hood.

"Harry" She said happily as she hugged him. "How did you recognize me?"

He smirked. "Come on Hermione, I could recognize your determined walk anywhere."

She rolled her eyes but continued to smile. "So, would you like to come to my office?"

"Am I allowed?" He asked.

Hermione laughed. "I don't see why not."

She turned and he followed her down a long narrow hallway. He recognized it immediately. It felt strange to return to the Department of Mysteries after all this time.

A few minutes later she opened the door to a large room that he vaguely remembered. She moved toward a neat row of doors in the side of the room.

She showed him into a small office with an enchanted window and a large oak desk beneath it. The room was littered with books and parchment. He took the chair opposite her desk.

"They treat you guys better than they do us. All we get are tiny cubicles we have to share with our partners." Harry said jokingly.

"You're always in the field anyway." She responded as she took the chair behind her desk.

He nodded. "True, I wouldn't know what to do with an office this size anyway. Did I tell you we did a raid last week on Crabbe's estate?"

"Really? I thought they were all in Azkaban?"

He nodded. "Most of them but we received information that Crabbe's mum was helping some of the last Death Eaters out there. Unfortunately we found nothing, the old woman must have known we were coming."

She shook her head. "Was Ron on this mission with you?" She hoped her voice sounded normal at the mention of her old friend.

Harry noted the pained expression at the mention of Ron's name. "No, he was sent on another mission. I actually haven't seen him in a few days." He hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Have you spoken to him at all?"

Her face became sad. "I was not the one at fault, Harry. It is up to Ronald to remedy the situation. If he wants us to mend our friendship then he needs to apologize."

Harry sighed. He knew she was right but Ron was so pigheaded. "I know, Mione. It's just that...well...I miss you two."

Her expression softened. "I miss you too, Harry. How's Ginny?"

He grinned. "That's actually why I wanted to speak with you. I've decided I want to ask her to marry me."

Hermione grinned and jumped up from her chair and rushed at her friend. "I am so happy for you Harry."

"So you don't think it's too soon?" He asked worriedly.

She laughed. "Too soon? Are you daft? She's been in love with you since her first year at Hogwarts. She just graduated from Hogwarts and is about to start her Quidditch training. I say you better hurry up before she leaves to her training."

Harry laughed. "Right then." He sighed heavily. "I love her, Hermione."

She smiled, tears in her eyes. "I hope you will both be very happy."

"What about you? It's been a long time since that whole business with Ron. Is there anyone new?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I don't have time for that, Harry. I have so much work to do."

"Give it a shot Hermione, don't let Ron's mistakes ruin your chance at happiness." He said seriously. "Don't think I haven't noticed how much you've isolated yourself."

She sighed. "I swear it has nothing to do with Ronald. I just have a lot I am working on." She knew she was lying but she refused to admit how much Ronald's actions had hurt her.

"I still don't understand what he was thinking." He said angrily.

She cringed. "I would rather not talk about it if you don't mind. So, how about I give you a small tour?"

He noticed her changing the subject but didn't acknowledge it. It was better to not push her too far. She was already alienated herself too much. He smiled and followed her out of the small office.

"Isn't that the hall of prophecies?" He asked as they finished their tour. Suddenly he felt curious, as he remembered their short visit to the hall in their fifth year. "Can we go in there?"

She looked reluctant but before she could refuse Harry moved forward and into the room. She had no choice but to follow him. As she entered she realized that she had yet to explore this room.

She hurried to catch up with Harry as he walked slowly examining each orb. "I would have thought you would never have wanted to return to this place."

He shrugged. "It's curiosity I guess." They continued to walk, row by row examining a few of the prophecies.

It felt like hours later before Harry's yell scared her out of her thoughts. "Hermione, look!"

Hermione moved toward him and found he was pointing to a dark and dusty orb. She frowned in confusion as to his excitement until she read the small label under it.

 _ **Seer: Cassandra Trelawney**_

 _ **Subjects: Hermione Jean Granger & Severus Tobias Snape**_

 _ **1879**_

Hermione was flabbergasted. Without thinking, Hermione gently took the orb. Suddenly the orb began to glow and a voice filled the silent room.

 _Her innocence will cleanse his soul,_

 _His cunning will save them both,_

 _Her bravery will strengthen them,_

 _Together they will fix what is broken,_

 _Time will heal all_

She looked at Harry in shock when suddenly the orb began to glow hot. It burned her hand but before she could drop it, she felt a gentle pull. In a flash of pure white light Hermione Granger disappeared.

 **/**

 **Author's Note: I know this first chapter is very short but don't worry the others will be much longer. Please read and review! I have not written a fanfiction in a long time and I'm rather excited to keep going. Thank you all for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing! J.K. Rowling owns everything!**

 **Summary: It's been almost two years after the war. Hermione has become an Unspeakable and is now working in the Time Room. Through an accident and an unknown prophecy Hermione travels back in time. She won't be prepared for what she will have to face and who she will have to face it with. Can she save a lonely man with a darkened soul without losing her own? Time Travel Fic! HG/SS**

 **Warnings: AU! Lemons! Language! Violence! Fluffy goodness!**

 **Chapter 2-**

Severus Snape glared angrily at the students in front of him. It seemed Ms. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom had once again managed to anger the idiotic Carrows. He sighed and contemplated the best course of action. He knew the Carrows were itching for him to make a mistake and he would be damned if it happened because of a pair of idiotic Gryffindors.

"Ms. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom, you will be serving detention with me in the dungeons for the next month." He glared at both students when it seemed they would argue with him.

"Don't worry about it, Snape. We can handle this pair." Alecto Carrow replied snidely.

Severus ignored her comment. "Go!" He whispered harshly to his students.

With a last parting glare at the three adults the students departed and Snape hoped they would listen for once and return to their dorms.

"We could have handled that, Snape! One night in the dungeons with us would have set them right!" Amycus said venomously.

Snape glared snidely. "And what would you tell the Dark Lord when he would ask why two pureblood students were harmed?"

"Their muggle lovers, they deserve it." Alecto responded.

Snape nodded. "Yes, but if you want to take the chance of displeasing our lord then by all means go ahead."

The Carrows glared angrily at Severus and he knew he'd won. There was no way they would risk the Dark Lord's displeasure just to torture a couple of students.

Smirking, Severus watched as they left angrily. They were done for the night. They would no doubt complain once again to the Dark Lord.

He sighed tiredly and walked through the darkened halls toward the headmaster's office. Entering, he walked toward his desk and glared angrily at the sleeping portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"You can stop feigning sleep, Albus. I know you're awake." Severus whispered.

"Are they safe, Severus?" The portrait of Albus Dumbledore asked.

Severus rolled his eyes as he poured himself a drink. "Yes, your precious Gryffindor students are safely tucked into their beds. Although at the rate Ms. Weasley and Longbottom are going I might not be able to protect them from the Carrows for much longer."

"You must try, Severus."

Sitting down, he examined the room around him. He had kept the room almost exactly as Dumbledore had left it. It seemed morbid but it also felt wrong to change anything. He also refused to occupy the headmaster's rooms after all he wasn't sleeping much.

He looked at the portraits that littered the room each feigning sleep but he was sure they were listening intently to the conversation.

Phineas Nigellus's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Headmaster Snape!"

"What is it Phineas?" Severus asked.

"Someone has disturbed the wards at the edge of the forest." Phineas responded.

Shaking his head tiredly, Severus stood and placed his drink on his desk. "Is it too much to ask for a few minutes of peace and quiet?" He whispered.

As he took his leave he heard Albus's portrait call out. "Be careful, Severus."

Whoever decided to disturb the wards at this ungodly hour was in for a shock. He was not in a very good mood. They would pay for disturbing his few precious hours of relative peace.

It was dark and windy. He stopped close to the edge of the forest, listening intently for any sign of the intruder. He clutched his wand tightly when he saw something move in the dark forest.

He hid behind a large tree and watched for any more movement. After a few seconds of silence his patience was rewarded when he noticed something move in the dark. This time he snuck carefully deeper into the forest until he was directly behind whoever had disturbed the wards.

They were wearing a cloak and from the rather fuzzy outline surrounding it, it was cloaked in a notice-me-not charm. He was grateful that Hogwarts allowed him to see beyond such cloaking spells and charms. Sometimes being the headmaster came in handy. Now he understood why Albus always seemed to know everyone's secrets.

He watched silently as the cloaked figure seemed to be examining their surroundings. Whoever this was, it was most certainly not a student. He walked quietly toward the stranger until he had his wand pressed tightly to the person's back.

"Move and you die." He whispered dangerously.

/

Hermione gasped as she fell onto a hard floor. She stayed there for a minute waiting for the pain of the impact to subside. Gently she sat up slowly examining her surroundings. She was in a forest. She looked around in confusion. What had happened? She looked around her but didn't find the orb she had been holding.

She looked for her wand and was relieved to find it still tucked into her robes. She withdrew it and stood up. Casting a _Lumos_ she raised her hood to protect her from the cold and began to walk. She needed to know where she was. She needed to let Harry know she was alright.

She walked quietly for a few minutes until she heard footsteps from somewhere in front of her. Fear filled her as she moved behind a tree. The bitter wind kept moving her robes wildly around her. Suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps behind her and felt something hard at her back.

"Move and you die."

Hermione instantly recognized the voice. It had to be Professor Snape, that voice was unique. She had her wand in her hand but the wand pressed to her back assured her that it would be a mistake to attempt anything. Wherever or whenever she was, she was definitely at Hogwarts.

Could she be dead? Was this the afterlife? She internally shook her head the wand at her back felt too real.

"Professor Snape?" She whispered as she carefully kept her hand in plain sight. She knew Snape was a powerful wizard and she didn't want to provoke the man into cursing her.

She could feel the wand press tighter into her back. "Who are you?" He whispered.

What should she tell him? Should she tell him the whole incredible story, that she had idiotically decided to touch a prophecy before thinking about the consequences? She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip nervously.

"What year is it?" Hermione asked.

As soon as those words were out of her mouth she felt strong hands grab her and pin her to the nearest tree. The wand that had, until recently, been pressed to her back was now pressed to her neck close to her pulse point.

He glared menacingly down at her. It had been so long since she had seen him that she had forgotten how intimidating he could be. She squared her shoulders and looked up at him defiantly. She would not show him fear.

He watched her carefully as his wand pressed more deeply into her throat. "What do you want? Who are you and why are you trespassing?"

"Look, professor, I will be more than happy to answer your questions but first I need to know what year this is?" She responded quietly.

"October 1997" He replied.

She was speechless. She stared at the man before her incredulously.

"1997?" She whispered.

"Yes, now tell me who you are and what you are doing here?" He snarled dangerously.

What was she to do. She had landed right square in the middle of the war. If she was correct at this very moment she was on the run with Harry and Ron, searching for the Horcruxes.

She closed her eyes to try and calm the panic that filled her. What was happening? She opened her eyes and stared at the man who watched her carefully. There was only one way she knew he would believe her.

"Professor, it's me Hermione Granger." She whispered. She decided to go with a half-truth. She knew he would not believe her unless she told him exactly who she was.

"What did you say?" He asked angrily.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She repeated. She was careful to avoid his eyes. She knew he was an accomplished Legilimens. She was more than a decent Occlumens but she still didn't want to tempt fate.

She could feel his grip on her arm tighten. "Impossible! Who are you really?"

"We need to go somewhere more private. What I have to tell you is not something I would like to be overheard." She hoped he would believe her.

He hesitated but roughly pushed her in front of him, his wand now pressing into her side. "I want your wand."

She bit her lip nervously but after only a few moments of hesitation handed her wand over to her captor. He pocketed it and pushed her forward.

"We will go to the Headmaster's office. Should we find anyone along the way, you are to remain silent. Is that clear?" He said dangerously.

She nodded and slowly walked in front of him. The entire trip must have taken only a few minutes but to Hermione it felt more like an eternity. She silently contemplated what she should reveal and what she should keep to herself. She had learned from her experience with time turners that one did not mess with time….too late to adhere to that rule now.

What had that prophecy meant? Why was her name on it along with Professor Snape's? It didn't make sense.

They entered the Headmaster's office, Snape's office and she was surprised to find that it remained much the same as it had been when Professor Dumbledore occupied it.

He guided her toward a vacant chair in front of his desk and pushed her into it roughly. He really was rather abrasive.

"Speak!" He said as he took his seat behind the large desk at the center of the room. He purposely placed her wand in front of him.

His eyes were on her the entire time.

"I see you're an Unspeakable." He said carefully.

Hermione looked down at her robes and slowly removed her hood. A look of surprise momentarily appeared on his face before it once again turned neutral.

"My name is Hermione Granger." She held up her hand before he could interrupt her. "Before you argue with me over my identity allow me to prove it."

His eyes narrowed but he allowed her to continue.

"Last june, you asked Luna and I to watch over Professor Flitwick, who you had stunned." She allowed her comment to sink in. She hoped that would be enough to prove who she was but seriously doubted it. The man was a Slytherin after all.

"Who told you that?" He asked angrily, his fist slamming the top of the desk.

She shook her head. "No one professor. I am Hermione Granger. I was there." She sighed. "I know I look older but that's because I'm from the year 2000. I've apparently traveled from the future."

"I don't believe you." He whispered harshly.

She rolled her eyes. A sudden idea crossed her mind. She was tired and they didn't seem to be getting anywhere like this so she decided to speed things along.

"Do you have any Veritaserum?"

He nodded and turned to a small cabinet behind his desk. After unstopping the small vial he poured some into a glass and pushed it across his desk toward her.

She carefully grabbed the glass and with only a moment's hesitation downed its contents. After a few seconds in which she didn't feel anything she turned to him.

"What was that?" She asked suspiciously.

He smirked. "A special potion of my creation. It would have told me if you were under the protection of the antidote to the Veritaserum. Luckily for you, you are not." With that he pushed another glass toward her, this time with the correct potion.

She glared at him but downed its contents. This time a heavy feeling overwhelmed her. She could feel the potion slowly fogging her brain.

"What is your name?" A deep voice asked as if from a distance.

Before she had time to think about her answer, she responded. "Hermione Jean Granger."

"When were you born?"

"September 19th 1979"

"How old are you?"

"Technically, I am twenty but because of my use of a time turner during my third year I am actually twenty-one years old."

"What is the location of the Order?"

"12 Grimmauld Place."

"How did you travel here?"

"I don't exactly know. I was in the department of mysteries when I touched a prophecy with my name on it and there was a flash. That's all I know."

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know."

There was a silence in the room. He watched her intently.

"Are you satisfied?" She asked quietly.

"No but I am satisfied that you are who you claim to be." He replied carefully. "Do you know what is happening at this very moment?"

She nodded. "I know everything."

He stood up and walked around the desk until he came to stand in front of her chair. "What do you know?"

She smiled sadly. "I know you didn't want to kill Professor Dumbledore. I know he basically pleaded with you to do it. I know you've dedicated your life to protecting Harry. I know you're a spy for the Order. I know you've been keeping track of where Harry, Ron and I are at the moment even though we're on the run. I even know the reason why you've done this...all of this."

Hermione could tell her answer had taken him by surprise.

"How is it possible?" He whispered.

"After the war, everything comes to light." She responded simply.

"After the war…?" He repeated as if the words were foreign to him.

She nodded but remained quiet. It was the voice of Professor Dumbledore that broke the tense silence in the room.

"So all was not for nothing. We win?" He asked.

Hermione hesitated but nodded. "At great cost but we win. I can not reveal much else."

Professor Dumbledore's portrait nodded understandingly. "How long until you return?"

She cringed. She had not thought about that. Panic slowly ran up her spine as she understood the possibility that she may never return to her time. If she remembered, Voldemort controlled the Ministry at this time and it was not as if she could just walk in there and hope to not be noticed. Merlin forbid she ran into her younger self. Even if she were able to enter and find the correct prophecy there was no guarantee that she would be transported back to her time. At this point in time there were no time turners to use either.

"I seem to be stuck here for the moment." She responded simply.

"You will need to stay here." Dumbledore responded.

"What do you mean, Albus?" Snape asked quietly.

"She can't very well go out into the world when her younger self is on the run and there's a bounty on her head. No, the only place safe enough for her is here at Hogwarts. Besides, this is an opportunity we can not waste."

"What do you mean, professor." Hermione asked carefully.

The twinkle that the older man had had in life was shining brightly even in death. The portrait smiled.

"Ms. Granger can help you keep the peace. She knows your true role in this war Severus. She can help you fulfill your duty. Besides she has insight into what will happen."

Hermione watched the portrait with a mixture of disgust and surprise. Even in death, the headmaster treated Professor Snape as nothing more than a means to an end. She could feel her head begin to ache but she forced herself to remain focused. If she was stuck here then she would at least make herself useful. Besides, she would have access to Hogwart's vast library and maybe she could find a way back to her time.

"I don't need her help." He responded angrily.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Of course you do, Severus. You can not be everywhere at once and the way things are going within the castle the students will need as much protection as they can get. Don't forget your promise to me, Severus."

Hermione glared at the portrait of the man she had admired as a girl. Was he really that manipulative?

"You don't need to manipulate him, professor." She responded quietly. "I will be helping in any way I can whether he agrees to it or not." She turned to professor Snape a determined look on her face. "Whether you want to work with me or not, I am the only person that can help. I can tell you that everything in the next couple of months will only get worse before it gets better so either work with me or hope that your idiotic pride will help you in the next coming months."

His glare was venomous. She was exhausted and really only wanted to crawl into a bed and sleep. Maybe she would wake up and find that it had all been a dream.

"Fine!" The dark man said angrily.

"Excellent! Ms. Granger, I can see you are too exhausted and Severus I know you have yet to sleep so why don't you two get some rest. We can discuss this further in the morning." The portrait of Professor Dumbledore said cheerfully.

Hermione glared at the man but nodded. "Where am I to stay?"

"I can't have you traipsing around the school grounds with the Carrows roaming around." Snape responded. "Dobby!" A few seconds later, Dobby appeared.

"Headmaster, called?" Dobby responded excitedly.

Hermione could feel her heart ache at the appearance of the little elf.

"Ms. Granger will be staying in the Headmaster's rooms. No one is to know that she is here. Do you understand Dobby?" Snape ordered.

Dobby's eyes had widened at the mention of her name but quietly nodded. "Dobby understands, sir. Dobby is keeping Harry Potter's friend a secret."

"Good, now take her with you." Snape replied.

Dobby nodded and happily grasped her hand and led her to a door that appeared behind the headmaster's desk.

/

Severus could feel the ache in his temples grow from a dull ache to a full blown migraine. He stiffly turned to Albus Dumbledore's portrait.

"I don't know what you're playing at Albus but I want you to know that I see right through you." He said darkly.

"What do you mean, Severus? I remind you that I am but a mere portrait."

Severus scoffed and glared at the portrait. "I mean that you can't expect me to believe that there's not a place more suitable for the girl out there than here."

The portrait remained silent.

"Whatever it is you're planning must stop, Albus. Is my life not complicated enough than to add another duty? Must I really play guardian to the girl?"

Again the portrait remained silent.

"Fine! Don't respond!" Snape said angrily. He quickly conjured a curtain for the portrait and made sure to place a silencing spell on it. Even from the grave the man knew how to provoke him.

He reclaimed his chair behind his desk and poured himself a liberal amount of the firewhiskey he kept in his desk. There was too much to think about. He would not be getting much sleep tonight.

/

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing! J.K. Rowling owns everything!

Summary: It's been almost two years after the war. Hermione has become an Unspeakable and is now working in the Time Room. Through an accident and an unknown prophecy Hermione travels back in time. She won't be prepared for what she will have to face and who she will have to face it with. Can she save a lonely man with a darkened soul without losing her own? Time Travel Fic! HG/SS

Warnings: AU! Lemons! Language! Violence! Fluffy goodness!

Chapter 3-

Severus stood at the large window in the headmaster's office. He still had trouble thinking of it as his office. He glared angrily as the morning light slowly crept its way across the sky. He'd only slept a few hours, too much weighing heavily on his mind.

The girl in the next room was foremost on his mind. Another burden added to his load. He scowled and moved toward his desk. He had sent Dobby to wake the girl a few minutes ago and now he was impatiently waiting for the girl's appearance.

He'd been thinking about what to do with the girl for most of the night. She was in danger and her presence in the castle was making his already arduous task ever more delicate. He wanted nothing more than to leave her to her own devices but she'd be dead in few days. He reluctantly agreed that it would be better for the girl to stay where he could keep an eye on her. If the dark lord ever found out about the girl it would be disastrous.

"Severus, I've been thinking about our new guest."

Severus rolled his eyes, even in death the old man spent his time plotting. "I'm not going to like this am I, Albus?"

The portrait just stared at him blankly. "What if Ms. Granger served us, under disguise of course, as our spy with in the Order?"

Severus was about to interrupt when the portrait of the old man interrupted. "You can not deny that It would be extremely helpful to know exactly what they are doing and how you can help them."

"That is rather brilliant. If the chit is to stay here then she might at least be of some use." Phineus Nigellus responded from his own portrait.

"You forget that this plan of yours would bring her into possible contact with her former self. She might alter too much of the timeline." Severus responded

"With the proper care and caution I am more than confidant in her abilities and I am sure she can stop that from happening." Dumbledore's portrait responded. Severus frowned but before he could further argue the sound of a door distracted him.

"Professor Snape?" A quiet voice asked.

He turned to the speaker and glared. He could barely contain his surprise when he saw her appearance. He'd seen her the night before but he'd been too focused on the disbelief and anger that the situation had caused to really register her appearance.

She was slightly taller than the current version of Ms. Granger. Her bushy hair had calmed and she had it cut to her shoulders, allowing her curls to frame her face. She had apparently transfigured her Unspeakable robes into navy blue robes.

"Good morning, Ms. Granger." He said neutrally. He motioned for her to take the chair in front of him.

She gracefully crossed the room and sat down. "Good morning, Professor."

"I have been thinking about your predicament and I believe I have come up with a sufficient solution to our problem." He said as he watched her carefully. "As an Unspeakable, I assume you have been trained in the art of Occlumency, although I highly doubt your capability."

His comment had hit home. Her neutral expression had quickly changed into a frown. She squared her shoulders and he could practically feel the glare she was aiming at him.

"Would you like to test my defences?" She asked, a clear challenge in her voice.

Severus inwardly smirked and before she knew it he had his wand in his hand and said, Legilimency. He quickly became aware of his complete underestimation of his former student. He was surrounded by a thick heavy fog. It seemed to be more heavily concentrated around his close proximity. No matter where he walked the fog followed and surrounded him until he was no longer able to clearly see anything around him.

No matter what he tried the fog prevented him from seeing anything. Accepting that he'd been proven wrong he retreated from her mind. He didn't fail to notice the smirk on her face.

Insufferable know-it-all, he thought. "Well, it seems at least one member of the golden trio is smart enough to master Occlumency. Potter was absolutely hopeless."

Her glare intensified. "I had a great teacher. It is a wonder what a competent teacher can help a student accomplish."

Severus glared at the girl but chose the ignore her last comment. He really did have to hurry this conversation along. The two Carrow nitwits would surely notice his absence at breakfast and would use the time to cause havoc in the Great Hall.

"The reason why I asked is that, as you may already know, the Carrow twins Alecto and Amycus are currently residing in the castle. I can not keep you locked in these rooms, so I wanted to make sure your mind was safe from intrusion. Now, that I have verified your passable skills at shielding your mind, we can discuss what your cover will be."

She nodded, completely ignoring his comment about her passable skills.

"You are to be Madam Pince' new assistant."

"Her assistant?" Granger asked with a frown on her face.

He nodded. "You will be assisting her in the library. This will explain your presence in the castle and it will allow you to work on a way to return to your time."

She nodded. "I can see the merit in that plan but what about my appearance? I can't just appear as I am now, it's obvious who I am."

"Glamours, Ms. Granger. You will use a glamour spell to slightly change your appearance. You should be fine with only a few minor changes." He inwardly acknowledged that not many people could reconcile the woman before him with the girl currently on the run.

She nodded again a thoughtful look on her face. "What about Madam Pince? I can't see her willingly accepting an unknown assistant into her library."

He scowled. "I have already handled Madam Pince. She has recently decided to take on an assistant while she works on a research project of her choosing." He allowed his statement to hang for a second before again speaking. "You will continue to stay in the headmaster's rooms. It is the safest location in the castle for you. I have asked Dobby to show you the secret passage into these rooms."

"What should my name be? What about my background?"

"The name is your responsibility. When asked, you are just a halfblood witch from the middle of nowhere. It is imperative that you not draw attention to yourself. You must fade into the background. With any luck you will be gone soon." He said harshly.

"Ms. Granger, I would also like to propose another plan. One that would greatly aid in Severus's efforts."

"Albus!" Severus said angrily. "That plan will get us all killed and cause who knows how much damage to the timeline."

"Go on, professor Dumbledore." She said, completely ignoring Severus's statement.

"My dear, I propose that you offer your services to the Order, under disguise of course. We need to know what they are planning and how best to aid them. Your cover here at Hogwarts will make you more appealing to them as you will serve as a spy for them as well. It is rather fortuitous that you are here."

/

Hermione stared at the man in the portrait. Her memories of Professor Dumbledore were so clouded with childish admiration and awe that it was only now, as an adult, that she was able to realize how calculating he really was. Not that she had anything against her old professor but it rubbed her the wrong way the way in which he was always trying to move those around him like pieces on a chessboard.

She carefully considered everything that they had said. It sounded like a simple plan but she was not fooled into thinking this would be easy. There were so many variables to consider and a lot on the line should she fail.

Not to mention, she had to find a way to return home. She looked at Professor Snape, whom she was far from excited to work with. The man was considered a martyred hero in her time. A mythic person whose actions were considered the crucial turning point in the war.

Here standing before her was the Professor of her memory. A tall, pale, thin man with black lanky hair hanging about his head. He was angrily glaring her, as if challenging her to accept Professor Dumbledore's proposal.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was nodding. "I will accept. If I can help Professor Snape in this way then I will do it."

She could see a hint of surprise on his face before it turned to mistrust. "And I thought you were intelligent, Granger."

She glared angrily, quickly tiring of his continued antagonistic behavior. She stood up from her seat, squaring her shoulders and glaring down at the still seated Professor Snape.

"I am no longer your student. As it stands, I am the only person you can fully trust and regardless of your feelings about me you will have to depend on me. I am a more than capable witch and I am now your colleague so please respect my position. I will not stand for any more bullying from you. We need to work together for the time I am here." She said angrily.

She registered shock which quickly turned to anger. He stood up and scowled at her. "My respect is earned, witch. You have yet to show me you are worth my respect. Let me make something clear, we may be working together for the moment but ultimately I am the one who will make the decisions. If you are lucky you might survive to return to your own time."

This was the hero of the wizarding world? She could feel her anger building but sighed. She silently reminded her that she would soon be home and that regardless of his attitude he still deserved her help.

She sat down and chose to ignore the smirk that appeared on his face. They'd started off bad already.

Choosing to ignore his statement she quietly replied. "I have accepted both assignments. I will also use my time to find a way back to my time. Hopefully, I won't be here for long."

"Excellent, Ms. Granger." Professor Dumbledore's portrait responded.

"I believe my name should be as close to my real name as possible. I don't want to confuse myself. After all Hermione isn't that unique of a name. Why not Hermione Browning?" She asked thoughtfully.

Professor Snape only shrugged. "Like I said, that is your responsibility. Now, if you would transfigure your appearance we can be on our way to breakfast."

Hermione nodded and moved toward a small mirror like glass above the fireplace. She quickly decided to change the color of her hair to a darker, almost black color. Her eyes changed from their usual dark brown to a light honey brown. She took a button from her sweater underneath and transfigured it into glasses. When she was finished she examined her appearance and was satisfied.

Professor nodded and without another word he exited the office. Hermione quickly followed. The entire walk toward the Great Hall was spent in relative silence. It was still rather early and there didn't seem to be many students in the halls yet. The few they passed virtually ran away when they spotted the Headmaster.

When they entered the Great Hall, Hermione noted the gloomy mood that filled the hall. Upon entering, it was like most of the people in the hall turned a glare at the Headmaster. She was amazed to see almost every single person glaring at the man who ignored it and continued to lead the way toward the head table. Suddenly she felt very bad for Professor Snape. No matter where he went he was hated. Is this why he was such a bitter person?

As they neared the witches and wizards at the head table turned to look at her with curiosity on their faces. Suddenly Professor Snape stopped in front of the head table and cast a sonorus charm on his voice. Hermione stood awkwardly to the side, conscious of the amount of people staring at her. She nervously fixed her glasses and stared at Professor Snape instead of the large group of people assembled.

"Staff and students, I would like to announce that we have a new addition to the staff. Ms. Browning will be assisting Madam Pince in the Library. I hope you will all show her the proper respect." He quickly turned away and walked toward the empty chair at the center of the table. She restrained her anger at the obvious sarcasm at the word respect but followed awkwardly behind.

As she passed several of her former professors she smiled nervously. Would they recognize her? To her surprise, Professor Snape pulled out the chair next to him and watched her expectantly, a neutral look on his face.

Without another word she took the chair he offered and found herself sitting next to the dour man. As she sat she noticed that Professor McGonagall was sitting to her left. The older woman was stoically ignoring them.

This would be her first trial. If Professor McGonagall did not recognize her then she would be alright. Hermione smiled and turned to her former professor.

"Good morning, I'm Hermione Browning." She said in an overly cheerful voice.

Professor McGonagall looked at her in surprise and curiosity. "Good morning." She said simply.

Hermione inwardly sighed in relief. "What subject do you teach, professor?"

"My name is Minerva McGonagall and I teach Transfiguration."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Ah, one of my favorite subjects."

Professor McGonagall still looked reluctant to speak to her but Hermione could see the older woman's curiosity was winning over her reluctance.

"If I may ask, where did you complete your studies? I don't seem to remember your name." Professor McGonagall asked.

"Oh I was homeschooled for most of my education." She said cryptically, trying to sound as nonchalant as she could.

The older woman nodded returned her attention to her meal. Hermione decided to let the conversation die. She didn't want to push herself on the older woman too hard.

She was surprised when she noticed Ginny and Neville enter the hall. Anger filled her when she saw that Neville's face had a large bruise under his left eye. His lip also looked slightly swollen.

Ginny looked fine but her face and body language showed anger and defiance.

She looked over at the man next to her and her only answer was a slight shake of his head.

She frowned and returned her attention to her meal. It must have been the Carrows or other Slytherins then.

At that thought Hermione looked around her and noticed the Carrows were noticeably absent.

The rest of the meal passed without incident. When she was finished she quietly stood up and left the hall. She could feel Snape's eyes following her out of the hall. She decided to go to the library she might as well present herself to Madam Pince and start her research.

/

After a rather clipped conversation with Madam Pince, Hermione settled into a corner of the library quietly restocking the large pile Madam Pince had given her. She silently enjoyed the monotony of the action.

Hermione was surprised hours later when she was interrupted by a rough voice.

"Ms. Browning, is it?" Amycus Carrow asked as he approached her carefully.

Hermione tensed but forced herself to smile. "Yes, that's me. How can I help you?" She hoped her voice sounded as close to friendly as she could muster.

He watched her carefully as he took one of the books from a large pile she'd left on a nearby table. He casually looked through it and then threw it on the pile, making other books fall carelessly off the table. She struggled to maintain the friendly smile on her face.

"Oh, I just thought I should introduce myself. After all, I am the Deputy Headmaster of the school. It's a pity my sister is teaching her class or I'm sure she would have loved to introduce herself."

Hermione nodded. "Nice, to meet you. My name is Hermione Browning."

"Amycus Carrow. Browning, I don't seem to remember hearing that last name before." He asked curiously.

She'd expected this. She smiled blankly. "Oh, that would be because I made it up."

He looked surprised but before he could respond she laughed and replied. "No, I was adopted. My adoptive parents are Americans who traveled a lot and ultimately settled here in England. I was homeschooled so this is the first time I've been here."

He stared at her intensely. She could practically hear the wheels turning in his head. She hoped he wasn't going to question her further.

"I see. I'm only curious because it's rare that the headmaster hires a new member of the staff without consulting me or my sister."

Hermione internally rolled her eyes. Like Professor Snape would ever seek their counsel on anything. She nodded and smiled. "Yes, well, I was lucky that the position opened up and headmaster Snape offered me the position."

"And may I ask what your blood status is, Ms. Browning?" A sharp edge had entered his voice and Hermione felt herself reach for her wand.

"From what my adoptive parents have told me I am a pureblood." Hermione said, throwing a hint of pride in her voice.

A suspicious look appeared on his face and he opened his mouth to reply when suddenly a voice behind her interrupted.

"Carrow! Don't you have a class to teach? Or am I paying you to stand around?" Professor Snape said dangerously.

Amycus Carrow glared at the other man. "I was only welcoming our new guest, Snape."

"How very friendly of you, Carrow." He said sarcastically. "Ms. Browning, could you please excuse us, I have something important to discuss with my subordinate."

Not so sorry to be allowed to escape the encounter she smiled at both men and quickly moved to the other side of the library. She was only grateful Snape had given her an excuse to leave.

/

"Not a complete looker, Snape but I have to thank you for hiring that little morsel. I'm going to have some fun with her." Carrow said harshly as he followed Ms. Granger with his eyes.

Severus inwardly groaned. He'd not foreseen this but then again he seemed to still think of her as his student rather than the woman she was. No, if he was honest with himself he really should have seen this happening. She was the youngest woman on the staff. Even with her altered appearance she was nice looking. He inwardly shivered as he admitted that to himself.

Deciding that was not what he should be focused on at the moment, Severus pulled his attention to the man in front of him.

"And here I thought your sister was the only woman that held your attention." Severus allowed a triumphant smirk appear on his face.

The other man glared furiously. "Shut it, Snape! I could kill you, you know."

"I'd like to see you try, Carrow. Besides, our lord wouldn't be very happy about that." Severus said laughingly.

"Don't be so confidant, Snape. One of these days your favor with our lord will wane and then I will be more than happy to remove you from his presence." He said angrily.

"But until then, keep your hands off, Ms. Browning." Severus said dangerously, a threat clearly evident.

A look of surprise appeared on his face. "Oh, I see, Snape. Maybe you're not as dead below the waist as we all thought. Too bad she'd never lay her sights on the likes of you."

With that parting shot, Amycus Carrow turned around and left the library. Severus glared at the man's back. It took him a moment to realize what he'd inadvertently done. When he did, he felt like striking himself. He'd pretty much created a challenge for Amycus Carrow with Hermione Granger in the middle. Damn and blast.

An already complicated situation had just become ten times worst. There was no way Carrow would leave her alone, now that he thought Severus wanted her. At that thought he shivered in disgust. That would never happen.

/

 **A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews and for reading everybody! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!...please continue to read and review! It really encourages me to keep writing!**

 **Thank you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing! J.K. Rowling owns everything!**

 **Summary: It's been almost two years after the war. Hermione has become an Unspeakable and is now working in the Time Room. Through an accident and an unknown prophecy Hermione travels back in time. She won't be prepared for what she will have to face and who she will have to face it with. Can she save a lonely man with a darkened soul without losing her own? Time Travel Fic! HG/SS**

 **Warnings: AU! Lemons! Language! Violence! Fluffy goodness!**

 **Chapter 4-**

A week later Hermione had been in her rooms or rather, the headmaster's rooms, reading a book she hoped would help her understand what had happened. She'd continually gone over the events that caused her current situation and still didn't understand.

Frankly, Hermione was frustrated and frightened. What if she was not able to return or returned too late to her own time? What if she deviated too much from the timeline?

Suddenly she remembered the words that had erupted from the globe she had touched.

 _Her innocence will cleanse his soul,_

 _His cunning will save them both,_

 _Her bravery will strengthen them,_

 _Together they will fix what is broken,_

 _Time will heal all_

Why was her name and Professor Snape's written on a prophecy done so long ago? It was this particular question that had increasingly haunted her. She had yet to mention this to Professor Snape which was also weighing heavily on her.

She'd been avoiding him during the past week. Hermione sighed, in reality she'd been avoiding everyone. She had been so confident the first few days that she would find something that would help her or that something would happen to reverse it that she had practically been living in the library.

A sudden appearance of a gentle doe patronus pulled her from her thoughts. Before she had time to truly examine the beautiful creature a deep resonating voice broke the silence of the room.

" _ **Granger make an appearance at lunch. Questions have been raised."**_

When the patronus disappeared Hermione glared at the spot where it disappeared. She knew she couldn't continue to avoid life in the castle for much longer and the lack of answers for her problem only meant that if she was stuck here then she needed to follow the plan that Professor Dumbledore's portrait had suggested.

With a frown on her face she checked her glamour spells one last time before leaving her rooms. As she walked toward the Great Hall she couldn't help but contemplate the curt authoritative message from Professor Snape. She could feel a slight sting of anger at his tone.

"Git" She whispered to herself. She had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she had failed to notice she was no longer alone.

"Did you say something Ms. Browning?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Hermione's eyes widened and smiled nervously. "Oh, I'm sorry professor, I didn't see you."

Professor McGonagall's eyebrow raised skeptically but didn't comment further. As they walked awkwardly toward the Great Hall Hermione remembered her promise to help Snape with his spy duties. She'd been neglecting that. Well, no time like the present.

She gave a loud sigh and turned to the older woman. "Actually, professor, about earlier, I'm afraid you caught me at a bad moment. I was actually a little frustrated with someone and I'm afraid I might have voiced some of my opinions out loud." The older woman gave her a curious look but didn't comment. Hermione inwardly smirked. At this time, Professor Snape was one of the most hated wizards and she hoped that by displaying some animosity toward the man it would help Professor McGonagall trust her. "I had heard rumours about the man but I'm starting to believe they might be true."

"Who, Ms. Browning?" Her ex-professor asked curiously.

Hermione feigned nervousness and anxiously looked around the mostly empty hallway. She finally whispered. "Headmaster Snape."

A dark look appeared on Professor McGonagall's face. "Sadly, I'm sure whatever you've heard about him is true."

Just before they entered the Great Hall Hermione gently placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Does he really work for…."

A surprised look appeared on the woman's face before a guarded expression quickly replaced it. "As I've said, Ms. Browning, I'm sure whatever you've heard about him is true."

Hermione nodded silently and followed the woman into the hall and up toward the head table. Hopefully that brief conversation had given her ex-professor the right impression about her. After Professor McGonagall took her seat, Hermione noticed there was only one other vacant spot. Sadly this seat was next to Amycus Carrow who gave her a smirk as she approached.

"Ms. Browning, you look well. We haven't seen you in awhile." He said as she took the chair.

She nodded. "Thank you, Professor Carrow. I was just working on a research project for Madam Pince."

"Please call me, Amycus." He grinned and then turned to his sister at his other side. "Sister, dear, this is the lovely young witch that just joined the staff."

Alecto Carrow gave Hermione a superior look. "Do you mean the half-blood?"

Hermione gave the witch a tight smile. "Yes, that's me."

Amycus smirked at his sister who glared at Hermione. When he turned back to Hermione he said, "I hope you've been settling in, alright. Please feel free to let me know if there is anything I can help you with."

Hermione nodded but focused her attention on her food, hoping Carrow would get the hint.

"Why don't I give you a tour of the school, maybe tonight? The castle can be a very _pleasurable_ place at night." He punctuated this by giving her what she was sure he thought was a charming smirk but it looked rather predatory.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She was about to respond when a deep voice interrupted from behind her. "Sadly, Carrow, I require Ms. Browning's assistance."

Hermione turned to see Professor Snape standing behind her. His gaze firmly on Amycus Carrow.

"In fact, I need to speak to her privately." He reached down and gently took her elbow.

She could see the other professor's had taken note of the small scene and she inwardly groaned. Professor McGonagall in particular was giving her a curious look. Damn.

She had no other choice. Hermione turned to Amycus Carrow and smiled "Maybe another time, Professor Carrow."

When she turned back, Professor Snape was giving her an angry look. He remained silent until they had reached the headmaster's office.

"What did you not understand about what I told you the other day, Granger?" He said angrily as he folded his arms over his chest.

"What are you talking about?"She asked narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"About Carrow." He said tightly. "Or did your supposed intelligence fail you?"

"You're angry about that? Again, he spoke to me first, what was I supposed to do?"

He shook his head. "I don't need this. I have more important things than to babysit you."

"In case you haven't noticed I no longer need a _babysitter_. I can take care of myself, thank you.I can handle Carrow." She said angrily.

"I'm sure Ms. Granger can handle herself, Severus." Professor Dumbledore's portrait added.

Snape glared up at the portrait. Before he could continue Hermione decided to change the subject. She took a deep breath and said quietly. "I had an interesting conversation with Professor McGonagall today."

He continued to glare at her but remained silent. She quickly told him about her conversation with the older witch. When she finished she noticed a slight hurt look appear on Professor Snape's face before it was shuttered away. She knew Professor McGonagall had been, if not a friend, then at least a close colleague to him. Once again she was struck by the complete sacrifice this dour, bitter and angry man had made for their cause.

"That is interesting, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore's portrait responded.

Professor Snape remained silent, his gaze on the view outside the window.

"I think I should ask her about the Order." Hermione continued.

Snape finally turned to her. "And you think Minerva will just tell you everything about the Order after one interaction?" He turned to Professor Dumbledore's portrait and said angrily. "This is the person I must rely on?" He scoffed and moved to take a seat at the headmaster's desk.

Hermione closed her eyes briefly, trying to calm her frustration and anger. The man was impossible. She opened her eyes and found his black gaze on her. She straightened and ignored his comment.

"I believe Ms. Granger, that plan has merit." Dumbledore's portrait said, cutting the strained silence. He looked thoughtful and Hermione almost felt like the man was still alive. "We need to make Minerva see the advantage that Ms. Granger can be to the Order."

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

/

Severus narrowed his eyes. Whatever Albus's portrait was trying to say, he knew he wasn't going to like it.

"What were you two talking about when you entered? What happened with Carrow?" the portrait asked gently.

Before Severus could speak, Granger beat him to it and hurriedly told Albus what happened. "Professor Snape completely overreacted and created a bigger scene than was necessary, for the second time." She sent him a glare as she finished her statement.

"Carrow's interest is peaked. He has the very erroneous idea that I have an interest in her. Carrow believes it to be a challenge. Granger is only making it worse by being so _friendly_ with him." Severus responded tightly. "The girl doesn't recognize the danger. She will only get me killed, Albus."

Granger seemed about to respond when Albus interrupted. "I believe I now have a plan. This might actually work in our favor. Severus we will allow this assumption of your interest in Ms. Granger to continue. In fact you should find ways to promote this idea. Ms. Granger, you will continue to speak to Minerva, focus on dropping hints that you don't welcome Severus's attention and are loyal to the light side. This will be your key into the Order."

Ah so that was his game. Severus turned and watched Granger. After a few seconds her face changed into one of understanding. She seemed to have reached the same conclusion.

"So I would be our spy within the Order. I will be a double agent. I will be spying on Professor Snape for the Order while also spying on the Order for Professor Snape." Granger said thoughtfully.

"So I am to play the besotted fool? No, I don't think so, Albus. It's not necessary. I will not do something so degrading." He said angrily.

Granger gave him a strange look. For a second Severus almost thought it might have been hurt. He quickly shook his head. No, the woman was probably just as disgusted by the idea of having to withstand the attentions of her former professor. Damn it why did she have to arrive to muck everything up.

"I understand and I agree. I believe this is the best option we have. I will do it." She said quietly.

"You don't know what you are agreeing to, Granger. Don't let your Gryffindor idiocy cloud your judgement. Albus loves to move his pieces around the chessboard." Severus said spitefully. He suddenly felt like the room was closing in on him. He would have to work even more closely with the witch.

She took a deep breath and turned to him. "Just accept it. It's going to happen. I am here and regardless of your feelings toward me you need to realize it's a great opportunity. With any luck I won't be here too long. Besides, I actually do want to help you, even if you don't believe it. I'm not doing it because of Professor Dumbledore's command."

Severus watched her but she kept her eyes straight ahead, ignoring his rather blatant study of her face. She ignored his gaze, instead she said seriously. "If we have nothing further to discuss I would like to return to my research. I will update you as to my progress with Professor McGonagall as soon as I can." She didn't allow them to respond she turned and quietly left the office.

"Don't let your prejudice stop you from recognizing that this is a good plan, Severus. The war must be won. Whether she is here by choice, fate or happenstance, we must take advantage of her presence." Albus's portrait said seriously.

Severus glared and sarcastically responded. "Don't worry headmaster, I am here to serve and do your bidding. If you want me to do this then regardless of my total disgust for this act I will do it."

/

 **A/N: hello! so I owe y'all an apology. I went MIA there for a few days...cough...weeks...I'm sorry but work got crazy for me. life...sigh...anyhoo...I am very glad to bring you the fourth chapter! I hope you guys like it. I have to say that I find this fic the most challenging I have ever written. I usually just stick to mainly the Romance genre of this ship. Thank you all for being patient with me and for giving me so much support and encouragement! Don't worry this fic will not be abandoned! (that's a wizard's oath...wink...wink). Now, because you have all been so patient I am not only updating one chapter but I will be giving you two chapters...hopefully you like them! Please read and review! Reviews...especially Reviews...please... :-)**

 **Finally...I want to dedicate this fic to an amazing man...Alan Rickman! May he rest in peace! He brought to life one of the most complicated and tragic characters in literary history (my opinion).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing! J.K. Rowling owns everything!**

 **Summary: It's been almost two years after the war. Hermione has become an Unspeakable and is now working in the Time Room. Through an accident and an unknown prophecy Hermione travels back in time. She won't be prepared for what she will have to face and who she will have to face it with. Can she save a lonely man with a darkened soul without losing her own? Time Travel Fic! HG/SS**

 **Warnings: AU! Lemons! Language! Violence! Fluffy goodness!**

 **Chapter 5-**

Hermione sighed as she walked toward the lake. Yesterday's conversation was still on her mind. Now, in the light of day and after some thought, Hermione didn't know why she had agreed. It was for the greater good, or so Professor Dumbledore would have them believe but Snape had a point. What if she affected the timeline too much. Would she even recognize her world when she returned?

Hermione readjusted her fake glasses as she sat down near the water's edge. In truth she had agreed because it would give her something to do other than driving herself mad with unanswered questions.

She stood up and with one last look at the beautiful morning sunlight on the lake she quickly returned to the castle. As she entered, she smiled at a few students who were sleepily making their way toward the Great Hall for breakfast.

Suddenly a red head caught her attention. It was Ginny. She was walking with Neville their eyes alert. Hermione had not seen her friend the entire time she'd been here and she felt slightly bad about that. She'd almost forgotten that Ginny and Neville were some of the few who were left behind at the castle.

The urge to talk to her friend was strong and she found herself taking a step toward the redhead when she felt a firm hand on her arm.

"Don't" Snape whispered sharply.

Hermione watched as Ginny disappeared into the Great Hall. She then turned to the man next to her.

"Thank you, it seems I was very tempted to speak to her." Hermione said quietly.

He crossed his arms over his chest with a frown on his face. "Well you need to control yourself. This situation is already too complicated." He shifted and Hermione almost thought he was nervous. "We should make an appearance at breakfast. The Carrows like to be disruptive if I am not there."

Hermione nodded and followed him, falling silently into step with him as they entered the rather hushed hall.

Entering the hall, he touched her elbow and whispered. "Remember the plan."

/

Severus watched as she nodded but remained silent. As he turned toward the head table he noticed Amycus Carrow watching him. Severus didn't remove his hand from her arm. With a glare at the others that watched curiously he led Granger toward an empty seat that was thankfully next to Flitwick.

He pulled her chair out for her, feeling horribly exposed by the gentlemanly behavior he was forced to exhibit. When she sat down, Severus leaned in. He noticed her body stiffen.

She looked at him with a rather peculiar expression and nodded. "Of course, headmaster."

Satisfied that he had played the game enough for the fools around him to notice, he turned and claimed his seat at the center of the table. He could feel the more than one person's eyes following his movement.

Severus sighed and glared at the few students who dared look up at him at that moment. It was going to be a long day, he could already feel it.

/

Hermione sighed in relief when Professor Snape moved away from her and claimed his seat at the table.

"Good morning, Professor Flitwick." She smiled at the older man.

He nodded in greeting. "Good morning, Ms. Browning."

Hermione then noticed, much to her distaste that she was also sitting next to a very dazed looking Sybil Trelawney.

"Good morning, Professor. I don't think we've met?" Hermione said quietly.

"That's Sybil Trelawney, Divination Professor along with Professor Firenze. I'm afraid she's had a rather tough morning." Professor Flitwick answered.

"Of course I've had a tough morning, Filius. None of you understand the visions I see." The woman finally said. She turned to look at Hermione as if finally recognizing that she was sitting next to the younger woman. "Who are you dear?"

"Hermione Browning, assistant to Madam Pince." Hermione responded, stopping herself from rolling her eyes at the Divination Professor's theatrics.

"Oh." The woman studied her for a second and then before Hermione could stop her she took the younger woman's hand in hers. She carefully examined Hermione's palm before looking up with a deep frown. "Oh, dear. I'm afraid I see nothing but sadness and misfortune in your future, my dear."

Hermione looked at the other woman with barely veiled contempt. "Is that so?"

Trelawney nodded. "I'm afraid so. I also see a puzzle of some sort."

Hermione frowned. "A puzzle?"

"Yes, something you need to solve. It's very important too."

The younger witch shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Could this batty old woman be talking about her prophecy. Suddenly Hermione remembered the other name that had been on the orb. _Cassandra Trelawney._ How could she have forgotten. The prophecy claimed that it was Cassandra Trelawney who had made the prophecy long ago.

"Are you related to Cassandra Trelawney, professor?" Hermione asked.

The other woman nodded, finally dropping Hermione's hand. "Yes, she was my great-great grandmother. Famous for her abilities but then the _gift_ has run deep in our line for many generations."

Again Hermione tried not to roll her eyes at the woman's statement. This was something, it was something to start with. She needed to find out more about Professor Trelawney's dead ancestor.

For the rest of the meal Hermione was forced to listen to a few more mind numbing comments from the Divination Professor but thankfully she soon left the table, leaving Hermione to enjoy the conversation with Professor Flitwick.

Near the end of the meal Hermione noticed Professor McGonagall making her way out of the great hall. Bidding farewell to Professor Flitwick, Hermione hurried to catch up with her former head of house.

"Professor McGonagall, could I speak to you?" Hermione asked. She'd been thinking about a way to interact more with the older woman and last night it had finally occurred to her. She would use the "research" she was doing with Madam Pince as her excuse.

"Yes, Ms. Browning?"

They were just outside the great hall. Hermione smiled at the older woman. "I was wondering if you would be willing to help me with a part of my research for Madam Pince? I am currently looking into the historical significance of the _animagus_ spell and I would really like your perspective." Hermione hoped this would work. She was really grasping at straws with that one but by some miracle she hoped the older woman would agree.

"Are you interested in Transfigurations, Ms. Browning?"

"Yes, in fact I actually debated whether to seek a Transfigurations apprenticeship but in the end I couldn't decide. I'm hoping after this year at Hogwarts I can finalize my future career goals." It wasn't completely untrue. Hermione had debated on accepting an apprenticeship in Transfiguration after her graduation. One that ironically, the older woman had offered.

The woman considered her for a few more moments before nodding. "What do you need from me?"

Hermione smiled, inwardly she sighed. "Why don't we discuss this over some tea. Whenever you are free."

"I have a free period this afternoon, why don't you stop by my office and we can have lunch there?" Professor McGonagall offered.

Smiling once again, Hermione nodded "Thank you, Professor."

/

"Where are they?" Severus asked impatiently.

Phineas Nigellus Black glared at the younger man, giving him a dark look. "A forest but I can't really pinpoint their location. Their very careful but I was able to catch a few whispers as the bushy haired witch opened her handbag. I still bristle in disgust at the mere idea that the girl had the gall to shove my portrait into her handbag."

Severus rolled his eyes. Yes, Ms. Granger had been very clever in deducing that he would in fact use Phineas's portrait to spy on them but what she had not considered was that this situation might even work better than they had expected. At least now Phineus was constantly with them and although he was not able to glean much information he was still useful.

They were interrupted the appearance of a silvery otter patronus. It swam around Severus several times before a feminine voice was heard. _**"I have a meeting with Professor McGonagall this afternoon. I will report back as soon as I can"**_

The otter quickly disappeared, leaving Severus to contemplate it's message. So Granger was seriously working on what she had promised. He reluctantly approved. If he was forced to make a fool of himself it was reassuring that Granger at least was taking her responsibilities seriously.

Shoving his reluctant approval of the young witch away he returned his attention to the problem at hand.

"Do your best Phineas." Severus said as he watched the former headmaster disappear with a nod.

/

Hermione awkwardly adjusted her fake glasses and smiled nervously at the older woman across from her. She'd forgotten how intimidating her ex-head of house could be.

"So what exactly do you need from me, Ms. Browning?" Professor McGonagall asked as she silently stirred her cup of tea.

Hermione looked down at the parchment in her lap. She'd prepared a few random questions for the older woman but as she looked at Professor McGonagall's face she wavered. Maybe a more straightforward approach would be better. She silently debated it for a second before making a decision.

"To tell you the truth Professor McGonagall, I don't really need your help with the research project."

Professor McGonagall clearly had not been expecting that. She eyed the younger woman carefully.

"I'm afraid I don't follow, Ms. Browning." Professor McGonagall said curiously.

"I just wanted to speak to you privately, professor." Hermione looked around the older woman's office. "Do you mind if I place some privacy spells?"

The woman's face became guarded. She considered the younger witch before taking her own wand and placing the spells herself. When she finished she turned toward the witch in front of her, waiting for Hermione to proceed. Hermione noticed the older woman didn't return her wand into her robes.

Hermione leaned forward slightly in her seat, quickly coming up with a plausible story. "I'm not just here for career experience, professor. There is another reason why I accepted this position and I think you can help me with that." Making sure to reinforce her mental wards she made eye contact with the woman in front of her. "This war is the real reason why I am at Hogwarts."

Professor McGonagall remained stoic but Hermione noticed that the other woman's hand on her wand tightened.

"I was adopted, professor. My parents are both muggleborns. We've continually traveled for my parent's work. They gathered potions ingredients for anyone who hired them. Last year while I was in America on my own hunt, my parents were in Yorkshire on a search. They were camped a few miles away from a muggle village. In the middle of the night, they heard screaming and loud noises coming from the village. When approached they were met with a gruesome scene."

Hermione remembered hearing about an attack on a muggle village in Yorkshire during her sixth year. She just hoped the Professor would not ask too many specific questions.

"What happened to them?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Death Eaters, three of tried to help the villagers but were ultimately captured." Hermione was surprising herself. The story actually sounded plausible. "Through some rather lucky circumstances, they were able to escape. Unfortunately, the incident deeply affected them. When I returned, I found my mother in a near catatonic state. My father was plagued with night terrors. They were half mad."

Suddenly Hermione found herself almost believing her words. It may have been because she remembered how horrible her parents had reacted after she had lifted their memory spells. The memory still stirred a sense of deep sadness and regret. She forced those feelings away and returned her attention to the present.

"I tried everything to help them but it wa for naught. Professor, you have to understand the desperation I felt. I'm afraid I am about to admit to doing something that will condemn me but I feel it necessary that you understand my motives in coming here."

"Go on, Ms. Browning."

Hermione sighed. "Muggleborns have been disappearing for a while now. Other Muggle villages have been attacked and then the death of Albus Dumbledore...it forced me to make a decision. My parents were no longer safe here. Their mental state was already incapacitated because of their ordeal and Merlin knows if they would survive another."

She noticed a pained look appear on the woman's face at the mention of the former headmaster. Hermione hated to lie to her former mentor and cause her any pain but if she hoped to help Professor Snape then she must carry on.

"I tried to convince them to run and hide but their fear overpowered them. In the end I decided to take matters into my own hands. I erased their memories of the event and modified their memories with instructions to move out of the country and into safety."

Hermione straightened her shoulders at the painful memory of what she herself had done. It still rather surprised her that she had had the guts to do that to her parents.

The older woman gave her an amazed look. "You forced them into hiding?"

Hermione nodded. "They are safe. That's all that matters to me."

"But why did you not accompany them?" Professor McGonagall asked with a frown.

"While searching for the best place to hide my parents and myself I built several contacts that kept me informed of what was really going on. When we were to leave, I just couldn't do it. I kept thinking about the way in which my parents tried to help those villagers and I just couldn't walk away knowing I could help."

"Help how?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I had heard rumors, whispers really, of a group of witches and wizards fighting against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"I don't see how this is particular news, there are many who fight against him. I also don't understand how I can help." Professor McGonagall said quietly.

"My contacts led me to believe that I could find these witches and wizards here at Hogwarts. In fact they even gave me a name...yours Professor." Hermione gave her a challenging look. "So when I heard Headmaster Snape was searching for an open vacancy at the school I knew this was what I was meant to do. I was only lucky enough to get the position. Now, that I've told you all of this I will speak plainly. I have been trying to get in contact with this group for months now. I want to fight, Professor."

She allowed her statement to hang. Hermione watched the Gryffindor head of house carefully. After a long period of silence the Professor finally spoke. "These are dangerous times, Ms. Browning. If this group does exist, they most certainly will be wary of newcomers." The older woman said casually.

Hermione nearly smiled. It was working. Professor McGonagall was testing her. She could have easily thrown her out and not acknowledge her request.

"I understand. I just want to be considered. I am fighting for my parent's safety. If there is any way I can reassure them, then I will do it."

"I see you are very determined."

Hermione nodded. "I am."

Professor McGonagall watched her carefully before slowly standing. "I can't promise anything. I am sure that if this group does exist then they should contact you at some point. Like I said, these are dangerous times and Hogwarts has become a very dangerous place. One never knows who one is dealing with."

Hermione quickly stood up and nodded. "That is all I wished to discuss Professor. I appreciate your time. Thank you."

With a final wave Hermione bid goodbye to her former head of house and exited the woman's office. She had risked a lot in that conversation, whether it paid off was yet to be seen. All she could do was hope that Professor McGonagall would seriously consider her. Feeling a little less useless, Hermione quickly headed in the direction of the library. It was time to focus on her other pressing problem. Who had Cassandra Trelawney been and what did that prophecy mean?

/

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! Thank you y'all! I promise there will be a lot more Hermione/Severus interactions very soon.**


End file.
